The well known and widely used principle of pasteurization of liquid food products is done in most food industries on a continuous flow basis using plate heat exchangers or tubular heat exchangers or a combination of plate and tubular heat exchangers. That process is also called “HTST” which stands for High Temperature Short Time. It is very important to note and remember in this whole document that pasteurization is not a sterilization process and typically kills from 99% to 99.5% (or slightly more without ever reaching 100%) of the living microorganisms that are present in the raw liquid food product.